


Swine Trek

by tattooeddevil



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For evil_littel_dogs' prompt "any, any, Piiiiiigs Innnnnn Spaaaaaaaaace" For those of you who don't know what that means, watch this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTGDpUg3CHY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swine Trek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



"Captain, could you come to my quarters please? I require your input."

Jim knitted his eyebrows together; that was the vaguest and most passive aggressively polite "drop what you're doing and come explain yourself" he had ever heard Spock utter. And there had been plenty.

As he made his way over to Spock's private chambers, he tried to come up with the reason Spock summoned him. And then he wondered how he got so whipped by his first officer in the first place. He was the captain, damnit!

He solemnly sore not to let himself be jerked around by his pointy eared right hand man any longer. Starting tomorrow, when he was sure Spock wasn't going to lynch him for what he did now.

"Captain, thank you for coming."

Jim quirked an eyebrow. "Please, drop the act, we both know I had no choice."

"You always have a choice, Captain, since you are the highest ranking--"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. What did I do now?"

Spock merely stepped aside to show him his private communications screen, currently playing a loop of a flying animated space ship. Oh, he knew exactly what he had done.

"What is this, Jim?"

Oh, this wasn't good. He used Jim's first name. But Jim pasted on his most innocent smile and shrugged. "New screen saver?"

If Spock would succumb to such things as exasperation, he would have rolled his eyes and sighed. As it was, he merely cocked his head and quirked an eyebrow.

"So it would seem. This one is different though."

"Different how?" As if he didn't know.

Spock reached to the screen and pressed the sound button. Try as he might, Jim was unable to not bark out a laugh at the loud "Piiiiiigs Innnnnn Spaaaaaaaaace" coming from Spock's screen.

Spock looked unimpressed.

"Why is this on my communications screen, Captain?"

Jim grinned. "Oh, so I'm back to being "Captain" again? You secretly like it, Spock, admit it."

Spock straightened and loftily muted the screen saver again. "I won't admit any such thing."

But Jim just grinned harder. "Whatever you say, Spock. Was that all? I do have a ship to run, you know."

"And yet you found the time to change my private screen saver to something childish and futile."

Jim shrugged and headed for the door with a mock salute. "What can I say, I have my priorities in order."

Three months later, Jim finds himself in Spock's quarters for a quick conference on how to handle exploring the planet they were currently orbiting, when Spock's screen saver flips on with a loud "Piiiiiigs Innnnnn Spaaaaaaaaace".

It was the first time Jim saw Spock blush.


End file.
